


I Hate, You Hate

by LyraNightblood013



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Drabble, Hate to Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNightblood013/pseuds/LyraNightblood013
Summary: Lance is annoyed by Keith, but loves him anyway.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	I Hate, You Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace.

He's annoying.

Zero Social Skills, Grade-A Mullet-head, Hot-headed Loner, probably would kill you with a single glare. He rarely shows up at class. He's not missed when he's absent for class. By anyone. Bit still ends up being top of class.

Yes, totally annoying. He's the polar opposite of me.

But he makes me feel a lot. At once.

Anger. Envy. Greed. Lust.

I study hard to snag the top rank, and he's more determined to beat me. I train harder at taekwondo, and he notices me whenever we're paired for sparring sessions. I dress up a lot, sometimes even a bit too boldly, and he keeps looking at me, the fire in his eyes burning me in all the right ways. I flirt with almost everyone, sometimes making extremely ballsy moves, and he is _definitely_ affected by it, if his murderous glare and broken pencils are any indication.

And every night, he finds me. He kisses me senseless, leaves me breathless everytime he ends up at my dorm. I forget about everything else, only focussing on the man in my arms, holding onto me like I'm the only one that mattered.

I loved it. Loved how each and every one of my actions can elicit a response from him, how a well-placed pick-up line can make him come undone, how **_I_** alone held the power to make him jealous. Loved how despite our hatred for each other, he still loved me.

He could've easily pinned me as his enemy, could've ignored me and went on with his life, but despite everything, he chose to love me, with an intensity that rivalled the sun.

And I love him. So freaking much that I couldn't possibly find the exact words to describe. Doesn't mean I'll stop doing so. He deserved it and more.

Yes, he's annoying. But I love him.


End file.
